


5 piece art post for the Story - The Lost Mage

by texasfandoodler



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-21 00:19:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4807748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texasfandoodler/pseuds/texasfandoodler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story Summary: The Seers foresaw a time when there would be war on magic. All of the magical councils, the dragons, the Triple Godess, the High Priestesses and the Druids held conclave and decided the cost would be too high. They decreed that magic must be hidden until the time of the Once and Future King. When his time is nigh then a sorcerer and dragonlord will be born, too, and magic will be reborn with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 piece art post for the Story - The Lost Mage

Disclaimer: Merlin belongs to Shine and BBC, my ACBB partner and I just took a moment to play with the characters for a bit ^.^  
  
Artist: texasfandoodler  
Art Type: Digital Art created using a Wacom Intuos 5 tablet in Photoshop CS5  
Characters depicted: Merlin, Arthur, Kilgharrah, Bayard, Annis  
Art Ratings: G - PG  
Warnings: none  
  
  
Fanfic Title: The Lost Mage  
Author: scotscookie  
Pairings: Arthur/Merlin  
Fic Rating: Explicit  
Word Count: 31,296  
Warnings: none  
  
Summary: The Seers foresaw a time when there would be war on magic. All of the magical councils, the dragons, the Triple Godess, the High Priestesses and the Druids held conclave and decided the cost would be too high. They decreed that magic must be hidden until the time of the Once and Future King. When his time is nigh then a sorcerer and dragonlord will be born, too, and magic will be reborn with him.   
  
Link to story on AO3: <http://archiveofourown.org/works/4807073>  
  
  
Visit my Tumblr art blog: <https://www.tumblr.com/blog/texasfandoodlerart>  
  
Artists Notes: First off, I want to Thank [](http://k-nightfox.livejournal.com/profile)[ **k_nightfox**](http://k-nightfox.livejournal.com/)  and [](http://kitty-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[ **kitty_fic**](http://kitty-fic.livejournal.com/)  the [](http://aftercamlann.livejournal.com/profile)[ **aftercamlann**](http://aftercamlann.livejournal.com/)  mods and my dear friends for hosting this Big Bang for all of us, and helping us continue this wonderful fest in our fandom. Also, I want to say thank you to my lovely BFF [](http://adsullatta.livejournal.com/profile)[ **adsullatta**](http://adsullatta.livejournal.com/) for being my art beta and enthusiastic cheerleader, I couldn't have done it without you (at all) *hugs*   
  
Most of all, a big thank you to [](http://scotscookie.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://scotscookie.livejournal.com/) **scotscookie**. I just loved her story, and had so much fun arting for it. I’m only sorry that both RL and RVBB kept us from being able to talk more, and kept me from doing some of the things I had wanted to do. She is incredibly talented and I feel so lucky to have been able to art for her  <3   
  
  
P.S. Thank you to all my Merlin chatzy and mibbit friends who, cheered me on, gave me their advice, and listened tolerantly to me prattle, whine, rant, and moan throughout my creative process, yall’ve been a great help, and I love you all, hugs!  
  
Now on to the art!...... 

  
  
1\. Cover Art - The Lost Mage -   
  


  
  
2\. Rude Awakening - 

  
  


  
  
3\. Leaving the Battlements - 

  
  


  
  
4\. Meeting the Dragons - 

  
  


 

5\. Dragons’ Approach - 

  
  


There's a teenie tiny merlin up there riding Kilgharrah :D

  
  
Chapter Dividers - 

  
  



End file.
